Reverse
by Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Evie's magic mirror transfers her and her friends to a different world, a mirrorverse. There she finds a startling reflection of herself full of wicked whims that not even Evie thought she could have. Will she destroy her other self and free her friends from this mirror world? Or will she be trapped in this world forever with no way out?
1. Chapter 1

They had no choice but to stay as Mal's mother's plan cracked like a fallen mirror within their hold. A mirror whose shards are scattered everywhere, shards of disappointment that have pierced them all.

Now, they sit in Mal and Evie's dorm room as Mal tries to formulate a new game plan. Mal is not coping well at the idea of having to stay in Auradon. Of having failed her mother.

Jay and Carlos, however, didn't seem to mind having to stay in Auradon longer than they originally intended. As there were so many aspects of the kingdom they would love to explore or steal in Jay's case.

Evie's not paying attention to her surroundings at all as she clutches tightly to her magic mirror. As she gazes fondly at her reflection. A reflection so beautiful she'll surely capture a prince's heart. But there's also another feeling stirring up inside of Evie. A feeling of her own magic.

Evie like many other magical beings on the Isle didn't have access to her magic. This was the first time in her life that she's ever had the chance to explore the witchy roots her mother always raved about. It feels Evie with a new sense of fulfillment that she's never felt before.

Evie lovingly strokes the magic mirror with her thumb, admiringly staring at her reflection. However, unknown to her, the reflection distorted ever so slightly as the mirror was hypnotizing her slowly. Putting thoughts into her brilliant mind and seducing her with falsehoods of unlimited power, the mirror beckons her to explore a darker will.

Say the words. Evie looks around confused, her friends still conversing among themselves, no one else there but them. So who had said that? She looked down at the mirror, her reflection there no more, as a flash of a porcelain white face mask appeared for a brief moment.

She gasps, throwing the mirror up in fear but manages to catch it quickly before it fell onto her lap. With a worried look, Evie looks the mirror over. She breathes a sigh of relief when she discovers that it's not broken. Her mind suddenly becomes cloudy with words she didn't even think of coming to her mind.

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's the cutest in the land?" Evie asks her magic mirror

The mirror zoomed in on her, and Evie placed a hand on her chest flattered. "Thank you, magic mirror!"

Mal, noticing Evie was talking to the mirror in her hand, calls Evie's name. "E, what are you doing? I'm trying to plan here."

"Just messing with the mirror, it says I'm the cutest in the land!' She sputters out excited but suddenly retracts her statement, "After you, of course, M." An unexpectant blush forming on her face.

"Uh, Thanks, E." Mal's eyes narrow at the mirror in suspicion. "Maybe you should put the mirror down?" She suggests with concern.

"Why?" Evie questions pulling the mirror into her chest defensively. She had already formed a strong bond with her mother's mirror. After all, It was her birthright and should always stay with only her.

"Cause, you're being weird."

Evie puts her hand down, mirror clutched securely in her palm. "I'm not, I'm being my normal, adorable self." She gives Mal a perky smile, and Mal raises her eyebrows with a stronger amount of suspicion than before.

"Uh-huh, so normal." Mal's voice drips with sarcasm as she gets up from her bed, and places her hand out palm up, "Let me hold the mirror, E."

She's trying to separate us. Protect me! "No!" Evie cried, backing away clouded by her anguish.

The mirror took advantage of the distraction and a light peered through, shining brightly, filling the room. And suddenly with a flash, everyone was gone; the only thing left in the room was Evie's mother's mirror that had a partial smile on its face. So it begins.

A.N. This is super short, sorry about that. I really wanted to write a dark Evie fic, so super excited about this! I also finished another huma one-shot so hopefully, that'll be up soon. Thank you, Timothy my wonderful editor for helping me with this! And I hope you guys enjoy bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The inky black sky that covered the Kingdom of Grimhilde wasn't always plagued by darkness. Before Queen Evie's rule, there was another monarch whose name must never be spoken. The frightened citizens of Grimhilde always followed that rule. Never even daring to let themselves remember life before Evie's reign. Although, even if they wanted to no trace of that previous life remained.

Evie had banned modern technology from the kingdom years ago in retaliation of Carlos De Vil's planned revolt. She couldn't believe that she once admired his bravery. Now she only saw him as a fool who dared to defy her.

Evie didn't show it but the planned uprising bothered her more than she let on. In fact, when she found out it caused a stabbing in her hardened heart. After all, Carlos was once her closest friend. Evie had granted him status and riches, even helped out his kind charming mother. One would think he would gratefully bow down and worship the ground Queen Evie walked on. No, Carlos didn't do that at all. Instead, he had planned on destroying everything that Evie built. Everything that Evie conquered.

He tried to tear her kingdom away from her and what's worst was he wasn't the only one. Mal and Jay had preyed on her kindness as well. They turned her once warm bright eyes into angry ones that flowed like her mother's cape. Evie learned from those experiences to never trust anyone, ever again.

Now, the young queen isolated herself from fraternizing with others because without friends there were no enemies. Sure, Evie had other enemies that she barely knew. But for her, the worst and truest enemy was someone she used to care for.

For looking into their hateful eyes made her abhor the cherished memories she couldn't get rid of if she tried. She was learning, however, her mother's mirror was showing her ways to release her ties to humanity. There was only one thing she was missing to finally get rid of her humanity once and for all.

 _It won't be soon. I'll finally rid myself of my humanity and truly be free._ Queen Evie thought with a stroke of her brush through her long flowing locks. She sings to herself a song her mother used to sing while brushing her hair. _Where is that annoying woman?_

Evie was starting to get antsy being away from her mirror for so long. _No, don't worry that causes wrinkles._ She focuses back on the reflection looking back at her. The most lovely reflection of all.

Evie finds herself enraptured by her beautiful appearance. She stops brushing and reaches her hand out to touch her reflection but feels a strong surge of power. A power that isn't hers.

She jumps up from her chair simmering with freshly grilled anger. She dashes out of her room screaming her for her mother. "Mother! The mirror! Bring it to me now!"

She hears her mother say an exasperated yes dear and hears hurried footsteps drumming a beat on the floors. Queen Evie turns back and goes back to her room leaving the door opened. Her heart is pounding in fear as she tries to place why the power surge made her feel such unease. _Wouldn't her magic signature be the same as mine?_

Evie's mother's hurried footsteps get closer and the once feared evil queen opens the door with a large mirror in her hands.

"Place it on the wall!" Evie orders pointing to where the mirror usually hung.

Her mother obeys, placing the mirror in Evie's preferred spot and Evie is greeted by a white mask. "I've missed you so!" Evie exclaims to her magic mirror. "Mom seems to have cleaned you well." She notes and waves her hand up in the air, dismissing her mother from her presence.

Her mother bows down and runs away but not before quietly shutting the door. "Show me my reflection," Evie orders the magic mirror, missing being able to see her appearance already and the mirror greets her with the image of her beauty. Her everlasting beauty.

Evie smiles, her lips covered in lipstick as dark as the eternal night she cursed her kingdom with. Her earlier concerns were almost forgotten as Evie becomes so absorbed in her appearance.

Evie remembers the existence of time. Remembers how time causes beauty to wane away.

She snaps herself away from her gorgeous gaze and speaks out her earlier concern to her magic mirror. "Mirror, tell me, why did other me's power feel different."

Her reflection dissolves and is replaced with the face of her mirror. The white mask could only really show two emotions but Evie could tell from his silence that something was very wrong.

"Talk!" She demands in a threatening tone and the mirror clears his non-existent throat.

"She's here." He chimes proud of his work but Queen Evie couldn't help but wait for the catch. "But, there's a problem."

Of course, there is. There was no way the magic she felt belonged to her. She clenches her fists as she began to have suspicions of what exactly the problem was, but she let the mirror continue on.

"Someone else was touching the mirror when I was pulling her into our world, my queen."

She cuts the mirror off, "Who did you bring into my kingdom?!" She harshly yells as she felt her stomach twist in knots.

The mirror doesn't answer but it's reflection changes to show four people on separate panels. Evie instantly recognizes herself but screams in a horrifying rage as she recognizes the other people.

"What have you done?!"

A.N. It took me a while to figure out where I was going with this. I think now I finally found my footing with this fic. Anyway, what do you guys think of evil Evie? Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm still debating if I will have evil Evie go to actual Auradon. Mostly because I really want everyone to interact with their mirror self. I've written part of next chapter already and will bring in some mirror versions of the Auradon kids. I also decided to update Runaway next and maybe Searching. I'm still definitely working on shadows but I guess I'm just pretty inspired this month. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Spitting out hay Mal grumbles as she tries to stand, however, her body felt as if it wanted to rest just a little longer. It wasn't exactly her ideal choice of bed but it would do for now. Mal closes her eyes not thinking anymore of her surroundings or how she even got there but she soon she hears footsteps. Her heart quickens as she opens her eyes feeling fearful as her last memory plays inside her mind. _Evie. Bright light? Mirror!_ And now she's currently in a place that's clearly not her dorm room. She jolts up and inherently brings attention to her whereabouts, "Who-Who's in here! I have a shovel and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"Whoa, no need to use weapons," Mal says, steadying herself as she tries to follow the sound of the footsteps with her hands out protectively.

She finally meets up with the person that she had terrified by landing on their usual empty ranch. It was a girl with long flowing brown hair and a very familiar face. "Audrey?"

"How do you know my name?" The girl asks afraid, tightening her hold on the shovel in her hands.

"How could I not? We met yester-" Mal looks at the girl's outfit. She's wearing a simple pink dress with blue patches and a worn blue headband. It was similar to the princess's usual attire but its shabbiness was reminiscent of the looks from the Isle. _That prissy princess would never wear something that was practically falling to pieces._ She had met Audrey once but the girl screamed snob. Something wasn't right. Audrey watches Mal with interest as Mal gives her a forced smile. "Where's prince Ben? Isn't he usually attached to your arm?"

"Prince Ben?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend the future king of Auradon." Mal states as her eyes scatter the surroundings.

The land was a green pasture full of horses roaming free. Mal sees that further up a small cozy cottage sat up on a hill. _Does she live here? No, that's impossible._ Audrey is a princess, she lives in a castle with servants and a family that never invites all of the fairies to their parties. Not that Mal held her mother's bitterness. She hated parties mostly because like her mother, she's never been invited to one.

She's thrown a couple sure but that was only to make shrimpy cry. _Wonder, how she's taken me being chosen to take down Auradon. Who am I kidding I don't really care?_

"Boyfriend?" Audrey's mouth twists in confusion. She's never had one of those. She was much too busy taking care of her family's horse ranch or helping her grandmother around the house to think of romance. "I don't have a boyfriend and there is no King of Auradon."

"You don't have a boyfriend and Auradon has no king?" Mal repeats unsure of what she's hearing. "Are you a princess?" A strange question to ask but Mal needed to know if her suspicions were true.

"Me? A princess, oh no." Shaking her head no, Audrey modestly tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you think I look like one or something?" She acts a little flustered at the thought.

"Uh, not really," Mal answers with her suspicions now confirmed and watches in delight as Audrey's face falls. The once spoiled princess now horse ranchers daughter's grip on her shovel loosens as she takes in her own appearance.

"I guess you're right. Look at me, I'm dressed in rags. There's no way I could ever be beautiful." Audrey's words croon for a compliment but Mal wasn't the complimenting type.

"Where am I?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, you're in the Kingdom of Grimhelde."

"Grimhelde." Mal's eyes shoot up and open wide as panic starts to fill her. _That was Evie's last name._ Did that mean the mirror had taken them to a world where Evie's mother was queen? _I have to find Evie and the boys! We can't be trapped in Evie's mother's mirror world._

Unknowing to Mal an evil incarnation of Evie was tracking her every move. The queen had finished her anger fit after she noticed Mal had awakened. Her head had tilted sideways as she watched a different version of the girl she once felt was her closest friend. Now she still stood by her mirror, watching Mal with pursed lips, and eyes narrowed in hatred.

"Should we take her out first?" The magic mirror asks with anticipation but Evie's eyes were glued to the screen. "My Queen?" The mirror calls as Evie suddenly moves away.

"No, we're sticking to the plan. Bring me the other me and for now, we'll watch the others. They may not be the versions that betrayed me, but they will suffer all of the humiliation and pain their other-selves deserved."

"As you wish, but is it wise to have them walking around? What if someone mistakes them as their other selves?"

"We take note of their reaction and weed out any traitors as all should be loyal to me!" Evie proclaims proudly as wicked delight shines on her face.

The mirror gives out a raucous laugh as Evie makes a quick motion to clear the screen. Her reflection shines in the mirror and she admires her reflection with a sadistic pleased smile on her very soon to be forever youthful face.

 **A.N.** I have no idea where this is going so far. I'm still mapping out the mirror versions backstories but it's slowly coming together. I also would really love any suggestions for what you guys think the mirror version of the characters would be like. Thanks for reading and thank you for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Stuffing her mouth with strawberries, Mal tries to think of what to do next. Mal didn't have any way of tracking her friends not without a spell from her mother's books of spells. A book Mal didn't even really have a chance to read. A book she wished could just magically appear in her hands right now, so she can find her friends and free them all from this mirror world.

But that wasn't going to happen and Mal's other plan in progress wasn't coming together either. Audrey was no help at all. Every question Mal asks her Audrey manages to dodge with ease. She keeps shoving batches after batches of freshly picked strawberries into Mal's waiting hands. Delicious juicy strawberries that Mal just couldn't get enough of.

Audrey starts singing to herself, a song about dreams and love. A bird perches itself on Audrey's shoulder and starts whistling along. Soon woodland creatures start gathering around Audrey too enraptured by the sound of her voice. A voice that Mal had to admit could carry a tune or two but it also caused her stomach to twist up in displeasure at how hopeful and goodie it was.

Mal finishes chewing the strawberry in her mouth and breaks out of her strawberry addicted haze. Mal shakes off the juice from the strawberries on her hands and stands up.

Mal clears her throat to try to gain Audrey's attention. "Uh, I hate to break your impending musical number but I need answers."

Audrey is broken out of her song and stares at Mal with a frown. "I told you all I can."

Mal feels anger stirring up inside of her. Audrey didn't tell her anything at all. Mal knew Audrey was hiding something. Mal readies herself to confront the princess who is the daughter of Mal's mother's biggest rival but at the last minute reminds herself that she needs Audrey right now. And the best way to win Audrey over was to play nice.

Mal hated being nice. Mal shudders inwardly as she prepares herself to put on her act of kindness."I'm really sorry about the whole waking up on your farm thing but I promise you I have no bad intentions. I'm just really lost right now and I really need to find my friends because if I don't then my whole world will feel like it's crashing down."

Mal's voice comes out more frantic than she originally intends. She dwells on her tone for a moment before she realizes the franticness wasn't apart of her act. She really was afraid.

She and her friends were all stuck in a mirrored nightmare world they knew nothing about. A world where none of them knew where the other was. Or maybe they did and it was just Mal that was alone.

"I want to meet the Evil Queen." Mal decides aloud to Audrey. "I want to know what's happening in this world."

Audrey's face freezes in horror as she takes in Mal's words. The woodland creatures must sense Audrey's fear because they all flee.

"Oh," Audrey says, her voice more high pitched than usual. "please don't call her that. Queen Evie is the most beautiful and amazing queen there is. There's nothing evil about her."

Audrey's smiling, a forced tight smile that makes it look like she's pulling on the corners of her mouth to make. Audrey's words settle in Mal's mind and Mal gasps in surprise. In horror.

"Wait, what did you say?" Mal asks, thinking she heard Audrey wrong. Hoping, she's heard Audrey wrong.

Mal doesn't know why she's hoping Audrey's wrong. Mal doesn't know why Audrey 's statement fills Mal with guilt.

"Queen Evie is our Queen and she is amazing and beautiful. The fairest in all of the land. You shouldn't say cruel things about our precious queen." Audrey scolds.

"Evie?" Mal repeats, still not believing what she's hearing. "Evie is the queen of this kingdom?"

The fear in Audrey's eyes intensifies. Why was she so afraid? Evie was evil, yeah, but she wasn't that evil. Evie wasn't the type to hurt anyone, even if they've hurt her first. Mal thinks about how she hurt Evie. Thinks about Evie forgave her. Thinks about how they became friends.

Mal couldn't possibly imagine the Evie she knows being anything like what Audrey is implying. But Mal knows that the Audrey Evie's talking about isn't the Evie Mal knows. Because the Evie Mal knows wouldn't strike fear in anyone's heart.

Evie could soften someone's heart until it feels as slimy as the Goblin's slime that always lines the entryway to Mal's mother's castle. Evie could turn anyone's hatred and resentment of her into a friendship that Mal hopes would last forever. Mal realizes she's feeling Auradon emotions. Emotions that wicked girls like her shouldn't be feeling at all.

Mal reminds herself to think wicked. To think of getting out of this mirror world and back to Auradon. To think of finding a way to succeed in the plan her mother's set her out to do.

Mal takes a breath and looks up at the sky. The sky is black as ink. How had she not noticed that before? Mal starts noticing other things, realizing that nothing was as it first seemed.

The green pastures weren't actually green. Well, they were but they looked unnatural. As if someone had painted the color on. In fact, Mal notices that there are drops of paint dripping from some of the grass. The horses weren't actually running free. They were all galloping in fear as frantic as Mal was earlier.

And the cozy cottage that sat on the hill was in terrible shape. Almost as bad as the houses on the Isle. Mal also notices that Audrey's legs are shaking in fear. Gods, what has this world's Evie done?

"Yes, Evie is our Queen. Didn't I already say that?" Audrey says, her words come together in a rush. She touches Mal's arm and an unspoken warning is flashing in her eyes." Let's just stop talking about this, okay?"

Suddenly, Audrey's demeanor changes. Her legs are no longer shaking in fear and even though she's still dressed in rags there's a princess-like air surrounding her.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Audrey asks with a genuine smile, a smile so genuine it leaves Mal speechless.

* * *

Evie awakens in the middle of a forest. She awakens all on her own without a prince's lips pressed upon her cheek. Without a prince giving her true love's kiss who would then be ready to whisk her away to his kingdom in a moments notice.

His kingdom with his big beautiful castle. A big beautiful castle that's full of expensive unbroken things. A big beautiful castle with a mother-in-law wing for her mom. A big beautiful castle with lots and lots of mirrors for Evie and her mom to stare at the gorgeous reflections that always greeted them back.

Evie leans forward and brings her knees in. She then observes her surroundings and sees no trace of a prince. No trace of anyone or any animal. Evie is alone in the forest and there's not even a body of water that she can look at to gaze at her reflection.

Evie gets up from the ground. She pats at her skirt and straightens it out.

Evie then yells out for her friends. "Mal? Carlos? Jay?"

Her voice becomes more scared with every name she calls being unanswered.

Out of habit to ease her nerves, Evie reaches into her purse pocket for her magic mirror. But it isn't there. With panic, Evie starts searching the inside of her bag for her magic mirror. It's not there. Refusing to accept that she flips her bag over and lets all of the contents of it fall onto the ground.

The only thing on the forest floor is her makeup. Two tubes of her favorite shade of lipstick that she made herself. Unused eyeshadow that her mom got for her at the wharf. And the best mascara in all of Auradon that her young friend, Dizzy had given her as a going-away present.

No mirror. No friends. No castles are anywhere in sight. Evie is freaking out. Evie in a panic picks up one of her fallen lipstick tubes and applies some lipstick on her lips.

She feels better for a moment until she hears the sound of crunching footsteps. Multiple crunching footsteps. Capping her lipstick, Evie places it in inside her bag. Evie then kneels down on the forest floor to grab everything she's dropped earlier.

The crunching sound is getting closer and Evie hears the sound of voices conversing. In her panic, Evie drops what she grabbed and gracefully falls to the ground. She closes her eyes, praying that whoever's coming her way is a handsome prince that lives in a very big and beautiful castle.

"You've gone and got us lost again." A deep gruff voice complains.

"We're not lost." A higher-toned masculine voice denies back.

"We're not there either." Someone else says with a yawn.

"Guys..." A voice starts so quietly Evie wonders if it really spoke at all. "Can you all just stop fighting?"

"Sorry, bash." The higher toned masculine voice says, revealing the quiet voice to belong to someone name bash.

"Yeah, sorry." The deep gruff voice responds.

Evie opens her eyes slightly to try to peek at them but one of them starts turning their head in her direction. Evie closes her eyes and stiffens her posture.

"Heigh-ho! Is that a girl?!" The higher-pitched masculine voice exclaims.

Evie hears their crunching footsteps run over to her. She feels someone crouch next to her. They lift her wrist and press what feels like two fingers against it.

"She has a pulse and she looks like she's breathing." The higher-pitched masculine voice says in relief. "I don't know what could be wrong? Could she be cursed?"

"Well, I'm not kissing her. " The gruff voice says in disgust.

Evie almost hmphs aloud. Her lips were for princes only anyway. Not that she even knew what any of them looked like but from how they sound she's sure none of them are princes.

"Neither am I." A voice says sleepily.

"I..." The higher-pitched masculine voice starts. Evie feels a breath of wind as she assumes he's standing back up. "I prefer my first kiss to be with someone awake. Besides, who would kiss a girl asleep in the forest? That's just creepy."

The gruff voice laughs at the higher-pitched masculine's voice statement. Evie didn't know why because know that she thought about it, it would be creepy if a prince just randomly kissed her while she was asleep.

"First kiss? So I'm guessing that date didn't go well then, Doug?"

"No, Gordon it didn't." The higher-pitched tone voice answers, meaning he was Doug and the gruff voice was Gordon. "I kind of went overboard with the romantic ideals and well she fell off a horse. And she doesn't want to talk to me ever again."

"You should walk around wearing a caution sign." Gordon taunts.

"Oh, I'm the one who needs to wear a caution sign," Doug replies tartly.

"Guys, you said you would stop fighting," Bash says, a little louder than his previous statements from before.

Both Doug and Gordon mumble out apologies. Evie hears snoring and hears the sleepy voice let out a noise as if they've just awoken.

"Sleepy Jr., stay up. We don't need two sleeping people to carry out of the forest." Gordon grumbles, revealing the last person's name as Sleepy Jr.

Wait, carry? Evie didn't want to be carried away by a bunch of people she didn't know. Unless one is a prince...

Sleepy Jr. apologizes and then says. "Should we go get help then?"

"Our dads are in the mines today there's no one for us to call for help." Doug reminds with a sigh. "Maybe we can bring her to Jane, fairy godmother's daughter?"

Fairy Godmother. As in the holder of the wand that could finally free everyone from the Isle Of The Lost. Including, Evie's mom. Evie perks up a little at hearing that. If she pulled this off, Mal would be so happy with her. Evie smiles at the idea of that.

"Jane can't help us at all. Remember, she's still looking for the true ruler of Grimhelde?" Sleepy Jr. reminds every word coming out slower than the word before.

Evie's fake act of sleeping's curtain is called as she sits up and opens her eyes.

"Grimhelde?" Evie repeats as Grimhelde was her last name. The name Evie's mother had always kept despite her marriages to so many Kings. "Why-Why did you say that? We're in Auradon not..."

Evie couldn't repeat it. It didn't make sense. How would they know that name? No one outside of the Isle Of The Lost knew that name. No one outside of the Isle lost cared to use it.

"We have to go! Now!" Grumpy shouts out panicked.

All of the boy's faces are now struck with panic. Are struck with fear. Evie looks at them all full of confusion.

The boy she assumes is Doug because he's the closest puts his hand out for her to grab onto. Evie does and stands with the help of Doug. Her legs feel a little stiff but she has no time to stretch them out because Doug pulls her into a run. A run that Evie's much too afraid to stop.

 **A.N.** I kind of have an idea of where this is going now and I'm a little excited. Thanks for reading! And thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts!


End file.
